De doble filo
by Levy-Chama
Summary: Ella significa esperanza, felicidad, placer; pero acarreaba terribles efectos secundarios, como una peligrosa droga. [Participante de: "¡Viva los bonus! del foro DexHolders del Prof Oak."] [GL] [AU]


De doble filo

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon no me pertenece.

Mi extraño fic que participa del reto bonus de May. La puerta que me tocó era: leyenda/mito. Pero no creo que esto sea válido…

* * *

><p>La oscuridad se extendía y devoraba cada milímetro de la habitación, hambrienta, creando así un profundo negro del cual pareciese no poder huir. Blue, es una esquina de su cama, acurrucada abrazando sus piernas dobladas contra su pecho, admiraba el misterio de las sombras. Estaba ida, en otro mundo, tal vez porque realmente ella no perteneciese al cual de manera física habitaba, sino que ella debía volver a ese otro mundo, el de sus fantasías, donde todo era de colores preciosos y deliciosas sensaciones felices. Al menos así lo creía ella, y al menos así podía atar los últimos rastros de cordura que conservaba, si es que la poderosa soledad no se la arrebataba de un puñetazo.<p>

En su otro mundo, una chica acariciaba sus mejillas, con un cariño que nunca había recibido, y ella se sentía en casa, siendo esperada, recibida y querida; aunque nunca en realidad ha conseguido esa experiencia. Pero no importaba, porque así era feliz. La sonrisa de la muchacha era deslumbrante, como su rubio y largo cabello. Blue se sentía absorbida por lo inmensos y expresivos que eran esos dos ojos que la observaban, brillando como si retuviesen galaxias ahí dentro. La castaña sintió el deseo de arrancar ese lindo par ojos y guardarlos dentro de un frasco en el fondo de su nevera, para así siempre tenerlos a su alcance y volver a apreciarlos.

La rubia hablaba de algo que Blue no lograba descifrar. Tal vez fuese otro idioma el que hablaba, tal vez ella en esa realidad fuese sorda, tal vez no la estaba escuchando al concentrarse en mirar esos finos y rosados labios que danzaban un baile inocente y provocativo. Casi podía oír como le gritaban dentro de sus pensamientos:_"¡¿Qué esperas?! ¡Bésalos!"_, pero eso no se hace, sería muy descortés y atrevido… o tal vez no tanto.

Que se joda todo, Blue se comería esos labios que de seguro sabían mejor que la miel. Los estamparía contra los suyos, los mordería, los lamería, los…

¡Pam! algo chocó contra el cristal de la ventana de la pieza de Blue. La castaña saltó sobre su trasero, siendo devuelta al mundo real, o a su pesadilla real, o lo que sea donde su cuerpo la encadenaba a lo que era todo menos algo bueno.

El negro seguía predominando en el lugar, el "tic-tac" de un reloj ambientaba y el aire se estaba volviendo cada vez más bochornoso conforme pasaban los minutos y exhaladas de Blue. Abriría la ventana pero, ¿con qué fin? Si en el edificio donde arrendaba estaba como el relleno de un sandwich entre otros dos titanes de cemento. Ni si quiera una brisa pasaba por su ventana.

Oh, cierto, ¿qué estaba haciendo antes de ser interrumpida por ese inoportuno sonido?

Estaba por devorarse los labios de una chica inexistente. ¿Qué tan lastimera podía ser? Su vida social en líneas generales era un asco desde hacía años, cuando las personas fueron restándose de su lado, desapareciendo, ignorándola, esquivándola… ¿qué había hecho para merecerlo, para merecer ese trato discriminatorio? Blue aún seguía amando hablar con la gente, entablar lazos; aunque ahora fueran con gente imaginaria, salir por la ciudad y mostrarse al mundo, comprar cosas bonitas…

El nudo de su garganta se apretó, si es que todavía podía hacerlo, y la frustración se esparció por su pecho. Sentía que se volvería loca, se odiaba, se odiaba tanto; no quería continuar así, quería seguir hacia adelante con la frente en alto y una sonrisa en el rostro, rodeada de personas que también le hiciesen compañía.

Pero estaba sola…

Algo dentro de Blue hizo "crack", tal vez fuesen sus esperanzas de volver a una vida normal, tal vez fuese su corazón que no resistió el frío abandono, tal vez fuese su cordura…

—No llores, por favor.— Dulce, ese sería un buen adjetivo con el cual describir la vocecita que escuchaba Blue. Parece que de verdad se había vuelto loca.—Me prometiste que no llorarías…— Era extraño, pero también hermoso la forma en que el tono preocupado predominaba en la persona que hablaba, dirigiéndose a ella, como si existiese, como si importara…

Miró hacia el frente, cerciorándose si otra vez estaba fantaseando. Pero cuando inspeccionó la habitación panorámicamente, a su lado derecho encontró una chiquilla sentada, cabe resaltar que muy cerca, en su cama. No la reconoció en un principio, porque le parecía una completa extraña. La miró impactada, con los ojos como platos y sin ser capaz de respirar. Ella en respuesta ladeó la cabeza, logrando que sus rubios cabellos por la gravedad se inclinasen contra el colchón.

—¿Quién eres?— La voz le salió seca, como si hace mucho tiempo no la hubiese usado.

—¿No me reconoces?— devolvió la desconocida chica. Blue la recorrió entera, notando que era muy pequeña, delgada, como una muñeca. La castaña meneo la cabeza en silencio en respuesta negativa. La chica sonrió con amargura.—No me extraña. Pasa muy seguido que se olvidan de mí. Pero ahora estoy aquí, y podemos usar esta situación como una oportunidad para conocernos de nuevo.

Blue se confundió aún más. ¿Ella era parte de un montón que olvidaban a esa chica? Ya no entendía nada. ¿Cómo había entrado a su apartamento? Oh bueno, al menos ahora tenía una nueva compañía. Una que podría ayudarla a vencer a la soledad.

—Me llamo Blue, ¿y tú?— Había que partir por saber cómo llamar a la joven. Ella al reaccionar por la pregunta, movió los labios de forma indecisa, como si no supiera qué responder, y pensaba qué palabras decir— ¿estás… bien?— Blue captó la confusión de la rubia al instante, como de manera vacilante no hablaba.

—Perdón, yo… no sé cómo me llamo.—admitió la extraña— Recuerdo haber tenido un nombre, uno muy bonito, que alguien me dio. No estoy segura de quién, pero fue alguien amable…— Las pupilas de la muchacha parecían resplandecer ante sus memorias. Ese inusual brillo en esos ojos pardos le supo conocido a Blue.

—Ya, ¿y qué te parece si te doy un apodo mientras recuerdas tu nombre?— Ofreció la castaña, víctima de esa adictiva expresión. La mirada de la rubia se posó sobre suya y sintió que se quemaría por lo intensa que era.

—Apodos tengo muchos, y siempre me gusta que la gente me dé nuevos.—La desilusión bailó en el pecho de Blue, al enterarse de no ser la primera en la vida de ella. Pero acalló al sentimiento y prefirió gozar del presente que compartía con la muchacha.

—Entonces…— Quería darle algo único, que encantase tanto a la chica que decidiera adoptar el apodo como su nombre para incluso después de la eternidad. Pero estaba clara que no competía contra poca gente, que en un pasado sintieron el placer de esa pura compañía, y se resignó a pensar que al menos el apodo que le daría sería tan especial como una reliquia, porque ella misma lo pensó y se lo dio—…¿qué tal _"Yellow"_?

—¿Yellow?— Preguntó maravillada la joven, y al mismo tiempo compartiendo su confusión, haciendo una expresión en busca de respuestas y el origen al apodo.

—Lo pensé por tu cabello. Ya sabes, es tan lindo y largo, resalta mucho y… me gusta mucho.— expresó Blue, conectando en la explicación las miradas con la chica, deseando poder poner un candado para que esa conexión nunca se rompiese. La rubia se sorprendió, haciendo de su boca una perfecta y bonita "o", sonrojándose en el acto. La castaña sintió el deseo de besar esas mejillas.

—Me… me p-parece perfecto.— Lo apenada que se ponía la joven encantaba a Blue, estrujándole el corazón de un agradable dolor que no quería detener. Después de mucho tiempo, como así lo sintió ella, una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro. La castaña pensó que con el paso de los meses, su cuerpo ya habría olvidado como generar esa mueca.

—Es un placer conocerte, Yellow.— terminó la presentación entre ambas. Yellow quiso abrazar a la más alta, pero dudó al creer que tal vez a ella no le gustase tanto contacto físico, como ya le había sucedido con otras personas que había conocido anteriormente, pero pudo leer la respuesta de la castaña en sus ojos, aprobando sus intenciones. La rubia no esperó y se echó encima de la joven, anclando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y ocultando su rostro entre el hueco del cuello y hombro femenino.

Blue la recibió gustosa, agarrando esa para su sorpresa delgada cintura y estrujándola contra su cuerpo. Ahora que sentía mejor a Yellow, se daba cuenta que ella tenía casi el cuerpo de una niña.

**…**

Los días pasan y la gloria se agota. Se descubren nuevas facetas, se conoce más de lo que uno superficialmente ofrece, se generan nuevos sentimientos, tanto buenos como malos, se pone a prueba la relación y si no se es lo suficiente fuerte, esta se rompe.

Después del abrazo de ese primer encuentro, Blue había sentido que había tocado el paraíso. La felicidad la embriagaba las veinticuatro horas del día y sus pensamientos estaban enteramente dedicados a la rubia que la enamoró.

Ambas no se hicieron de rogar y dieron comienzo a un romance tan raro pero hermoso que solo ellas dos podían comprender. Se pertenecían, la una a la otra, o al menos así lo creía y sentía Blue. Se dedicaban dulces declaraciones al oído en susurros empapados de amor, dormían abrazadas la una de la otra por horas, tal vez días, sin moverse, por completo aferradas del cuerpo ajeno. A veces, solo hablaban en voz baja compartiendo miradas, actuando como si alguien las fuese a pillar haciendo algo indebido si se movían y hacían ruido. Se reían por todo y no sabían nada, disfrutando como ignorantes de la realidad a la cual pertenecían. Se entregaban a la otra en cuanto había energía para hacerlo, volviendo a gritar sus votos de amor, reconfirmando lo que ya se sabían de memoria pero disfrutaban de expresar y oír.

Fue como una luna de miel, no, fue como un universo bañado en azúcar. El tiempo y espacio había dejado de importar y solo existía la otra. La pasión las consumió hasta volverlas cenizas, de las cuales no podían renacer como un fénix porque no poseían esa cualidad.

Y entonces todo comenzó.

Blue comenzó a padecer de terribles, terroríficos, ataques de celos contra Yellow. ¿De qué se celaba la castaña? De lo desconocido que vivió la rubia sin ella antes de caer en sus manos. Recordaba como la más pequeña le había contado, antes de dormirse en sus brazos, que ella había conocido a mucha gente antes, gente como ella. No entendió a qué se refería con como ella, pero le había quedado grabado en fuego en su mente que Yellow no le pertenecía enteramente. Porque otros ya la habían recorrido con los dedos como ella lo hizo, porque otros ya le habían dicho "Te amo" como ella lo hizo, porque otros ya habían gozado de los placeres que Yellow ofrecía, justo como ella lo hizo.

Esos pensamientos la volvían loca, perdía la razón y solo atinaba a romper objetos contra la pared, soltando una sarta de insultos a alguien que ni sabía si era de ese mundo. Yellow al principio intentó detenerla, vaya que hizo de todo por detener a la muchacha. Pero ella estaba sorda a explicaciones y palabras que le pedían que se calmara y pensara mejor las cosas.

Y cuando ya no quedaba nada para romper dentro de esa montaña de basura donde vivían Blue y Yellow, la castaña dirigió su ira contra la rubia. Demandándole que nunca más se acercara a otra persona que no fuese ella, que olvidara todo sobre los otros seres con los cuales interactuó, que entendiese que solo le pertenecía a ella y no podía estar manchada con la esencia de otros. Yellow, con lágrimas en los ojos, le explicaba que no le pertenecía a nadie más que a Blue, que no amaba a nadie más que a Blue, que no vería a nadie más que a Blue. Y de esa forma, cuando la castaña entre sus dedos con rudeza tiraba de los rubios cabellos de Yellow, casi arrancándoselo, reaccionaba, volvía en si y se horrorizaba del aspecto demacrado de su amante. Llena de magullones, con el cabello hecho una enredadera, con el rostro mojado por las lágrimas y la ropa hecha un asco.

Blue se sentía miserable al caer en cuenta que ella era la responsable de que Yellow luciera en tan penoso aspecto, pero la otra replicaba que no era culpa suya, que ya todo había pasado y no importaba, que la perdonaba.

Blue no tocaba a Yellow y se iba a dormir lo más lejos de ella, lloraba en silencio y se odiaba aún más que en sus días de soledad. Porque esta vez no la dañaban a ella, sino que ella misma dañaba a lo que más amaba en el mundo. Y no entendía el por qué de sus acciones.

Entremedio de una de sus rabietas, Blue recobró la conciencia, y si antes había pensado que se le rompía el corazón al ver a Yellow toda lastimada, ahora se le partió el alma. La rubia le miraba con miedo, hecha bolita en el piso abrazándose para evitar que Blue golpease algún lugar más delicado, tenía el labio roto e hinchado, del cual corría un chorrito de sangre mezclada con saliva. La castaña bajó los brazos y como si fueran de trapo los dejó a sus costados, se hincó e impactó su frente contra el piso, gritando de dolor y rabia al saber que más mal hacía que bien, destruyendo poco a poco a ese precioso ángel que le regaló los mejores recuerdos de su vida.

Pidió perdón marchándose de su lado y se dejó caer en el piso del estrecho baño de su apartamento, usando la bañera para apoyar su espalda y cuello, y apretándola por los costados el retrete y el lavamanos. Su mirada perdió brillo, porque se le fue escapando la voluntad de vivir por ellos, y se fue flotando por la ventana entre abierta del cuarto.

Yellow no tuvo que ir donde Blue para saber que ella había muerto, que se había suicidado. Se sintió peor que miserable al no haber podido darle más momentos felices a la castaña. Justo como pasó veces anteriores, justo como deseaba que no ocurriese en ocasiones futuras.

Suspiró con pesar, levantándose de la cama de la castaña y yéndose a su nuevo destino: La vivienda de otra pobre y solitaria alma que sufría en silencio lleno de esperanza de que su situación cambiase, que alguien se la cambiase; y esa alguien era la rubia.

* * *

><p>Me explico si hubo dudas. La "leyenda" sería que hay una chica (Yellow) que le da la mejor felicidad a la gente solitaria, pero ella es como un arma de doble filo, que después de un tiempo conduce a la locura, sin querer queriendo, a la persona que estaba ayudando. Pero bueno, May decide si esta cosa fea está bien o no uvu<p>

**_Levy~_**


End file.
